A Night of Broken Hearts
by PandaCookie
Summary: Oneshot. Aang can't leave without saying goodbye, no matter how much it hurts. [Taang]


Ah, it came to me in a daydream, and I thought I'd write it down. I wrote it and read it, and found it acceptable, so I figured I'd type it up, just for kicks. I did that and still liked it, so here I am, putting it up. It's good for me, because I've been in a huge lapse of writer's block as far as stories are concerned, and I've just been writing tons of poetry. Haha.**  
**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Avatar yet...but you never know...**

* * *

The lonely maiden stood motionless on the edge of the marble balcony, her white hands tightly gripping the railing. Long strands of her silky black hair brushed against her face, dancing with the breeze, but she didn't bother pushing them back. Her blind eyes were mirror images of the moon, whitish orbs against the dark night. Her starlit face was creased in a frown, though, and her thoughts were far away. What she didn't know was that the very man who she was dreaming about longingly, was in fact watching her with wistful gray eyes from a nearby tree.

He sighed softly as the light breeze picked up again. He wondered, as he had so many times before, why he was forced to leave everyone and everything that he loved behind, just because of how he was born. He had spent too many lonely nights in the same spot, watching his love sorrowfully, without the courage to go and see her again. He was hoping that she would get over him and forget her heartbreak, though deep inside, he knew that he was glad she hadn't.

His mind told him to just leave, but his heart was begging to stay.

In the farthest corners of his mind, he realized that the longer he stayed, the harder it would be to leave and move on. But he already knew that that would never happen anyway, and he wasn't sure that he would ever even see her again if he left without a goodbye. He sighed heavily before laying his glider gently against the tree's thick trunk, on some sturdy branches. He then leapt nimbly towards the young woman. He began to fall, but he brought his hands together swiftly, bending himself to the edge of the balcony.

The girl's sightless eyes widened as he landed deftly, and familiar vibrations ran through the smooth marble to her bare feet. The young man reached out a hand with a blue arrow tattooed on the back and gently caressed her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it without a sound. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she reached out slowly to feel his face. She ran her hands down his neck and shoulders, and held on to his muscular arms.

A tiny smile shone through her sadness as she rested her head on his chest. He frowned for a moment before wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders and holding her close. The night was perfectly still as the two of them stood together, breathing in each other's scent. Their sense of time and space was blurred; they didn't care whether years had passed, as long as the night didn't end. Either way, it would last forever in their hearts.

But worry gripped the man's stomach tightly, and he knew better than to fantasize about staying when he wouldn't. So eventually, he released her and leaned back a little. She allowed her head to fall forward and a dark veil of hair concealed her face. He did nothing but watch as she turned back to him and her eyes looked right through him.

He made a move to leave, and her red lips parted again, asking him to stay. But once again, before a single word came, he leaned down swiftly and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate for a moment before returning and deepening the passionate kiss. Her arms slowly found their way up and around his neck. He tensed.

Knowing what he was about to do to her was killing him.

She felt his heart rate changing, and quickly realized what was coming.

He began to airbend and lifted himself into the air. But she didn't let go, and was pulled up with him, her small feet dangling a few inches above the floor. He shut his eyes tightly and broke the kiss apart. A second later he pushed her away and she dropped back down gently, with him holding her petite hand in his. But he let it slip away, and then he was gone.

As he glided away through the night, he refused to look back. A single tear slid down his face and was swallowed by the endless void of darkness.

Left behind on the balcony, the maiden's slim figure crumpled down onto the cold marble floor and she wept bitterly.

* * *

So how is it for my first in a while...?

...Review...


End file.
